


Fun night out

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M, drunk proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: "Wha' happened last night?""Well, you grabbed my hand, declared that I was the hottest thing you ever seen and asked me to marry you. I said no, you cried and made such a scene that Rude had to bodily carry you out of the club.""... why did you say no?""Might be because I am ALREADY MARRIED to you, Rufus."
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Fun night out

  



End file.
